Dirty Little Secret
by CanadianKickshipper
Summary: My name is Caterina Valentine. My friends call me Cat. I love puppies, red velvet cupcakes, stuffed animals and I am a dirty little secret.
1. Tangled In My Thoughts

**Hey everyone! This is my first victorious story but I'm going to give it a shot. This is a Bat story and they are 17. Beck is dating Jade and that's going to be the main conflict. If I get some positive feedback I will make this story long but if not I will finish it off quickly. Anyways R&R!**

Dating Jade is a struggle to say the least, her constant mood swings, terrible attitude and overall psychotic personality made her a very unapproachable girl. Her mood today was definitely not an exception.

"Robbie you better get that damn puppet to shut up!" That screech from said Girlfriend was enough to pull me out of my thoughts just in time to cover Rex's mouth before he said anything else. Also witnessing this not so unusual scene was Tori Vega sitting across from me on the circular table, Andre Harris who was next to her, Robbie and the antagonist Rex next to him. To my right was Cat giggling as she leaned against me ever so slightly. Jade West sat on the other side of me shooting glares at Rex.

"Jade, calm down." Tori said cautiously and Jade snapped her head towards her before easing up and continuing to eat her burrito. I decided to break the awkward silence after that.

"Andre how did your date go last night?" He peered up from his food casually smirking at me.

"I better not share the details in front of the innocent ears." He said winking at me and I held out my fist for him to fist bump it.

"Hey! What little ears are you talking about?" Robbie said accusingly, I laughed at this but before I could say anything the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell!" I said jokingly grinning at the frowning boy.

In Sikowitz's class we were just waiting for the final bell to ring before the end of school as we did an improv exercise. He jumped onto the stage quickly.

"Okay class, it's time for another project!" He said clapping his hands together as the class groaned.

"In this project you and a partner that I will be picking, will have to write a summary for a made-up movie. Then you must film a trailer that relates to the overall plot of said movie." The class nodded, I had to admit this sounded like a fun project.

"I have already put the partners together. They are posted on the back wall, you are dismissed!" He said before curling up into a ball and attempting to roll off the small stage. I turned towards the back of the room and the small crowd was forming, each student looking for their partner.  
"Beck!" I furrowed my eyebrows as a Cat bobbed out of the crowd and running at me. She bounced into me smiling.

"Cat!" I mimicked and she giggled looking up towards me.

"You're my partner!" She said grinning and then whipping around and running to Jade most likely to ask her who she got.

I was walking through the parking lot, when a familiar girl came running up beside me.

"Beck! Can I come over and we could do some brain storming?" She asked smiling and adjusting the straps on her pink backpack.

"Sure." I said smiling which she immediately returned. She jumped into the seat next to me as I pulled out of the parking lot. I turned the radio on as she hummed to the music while she twirled with her hair.

Minutes later I pulled into the driveway and turning the key out of the ignition. I hopped out Cat trailing me as I entered the RV.

"I love your RV Beck!" Cat said jumping onto the bed and rolling around on it.

"And why is that?" I asked furrowing my brow.

"It makes me feel free! I wish I could move in with you." She said smiling as she poked me in the stomach, I chuckled at the small girl's crazy antics.

I laid down on the bed next to her, she sat up and looked down at me.

"I'm glad I didn't get Robbie for this project, last time I had to go to his house for a project he told his entire family that I was his girlfriend!" She said plainly but also a trace of sympathy was heard. Cat had been gently shutting Robbie down for years but this last month he has become better and had pursued other girls.

"So first off what should our movie be about? Should it be a comedy, action-thriller, romance?" I suggested and she stood up with a concentrated look on her face.

"Romance! Everybody else will pick action-thriller and I want to be original." She stated and I nodded agreeing with her.

"I'm tired let's watch some movies!" She blurted out and my head snapped up at her random lack of focus.

"Cat we should probably so some more brain storming about this project." I said attempting to reason with her but she was already digging through the cabinet under my television looking for something to watch. After scattering all my movies she grinned pulling out Lilo And Stitch. She made quick work of the case throwing it across the room and placing the disk in the tray, she jumped back on the bed placing pillows onto the wall to support her.

"Cat." I started but was cut off by the most serious look she has ever given me, she returned to her pillow stacking and I did the same and sat down beside her. I looked over at her and she was engulfed in the movie not blinking, I turned to the screen and started watching.

She clapped at the end and I clapped with her laughing at the teen sitting next to me.

"Thanks for watching with me Beck!" She said looking into my eyes and just then I noticed how close we were.

"Anything for you." I replied with a smile, she looked at me the smile not leaving her face, I glanced down at her lips and then back at her eyes. I found myself leaning in before I pressed a soft kiss to her lips, she slowly moved her lips along with mine and I grabbed the back of her neck deepening the kiss. She lightly pushed me away her eyes wide.

"I'll come over tomorrow if you want me too." She said fiddling with her thumbs and I nodded. She stood up grabbing her backpack and smiling motioning that she was going to leave, I jumped up and drove her home.

I waved goodbye to her as she opened the car door, she hesitated and then leaned in and kissed me on the cheek before rushing into her house. I smiled driving home and when I lay down in my bed I remembered. Jade.

**So that's the first chapter… What did you think? I want to know what you guys think and this story will have sexual stuff and a LOT more smut and fluff in it, quite a bit of language but it's M rated so you were warned I guess. So thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. What Is This

**Hey I'm back! I didn't get all that many reviews but the ones I did get fueled me to write so I got back on my laptop and finished up chapter 2! It's quite a bit longer and there is more fluff. I will get into the smut later on. I hope you like this chapter and please review I would love to get up to 10 before I update again! R&R**

I opened the doors of Hollywood Arts one hand gripping the strap of my backpack that was slung loosely over my shoulder another holding onto my morning coffee, I immediately noticed my group of friends talking my tori's locker.

"Hey Beck!" Cat said loudly and I smiled knowing with Cat it wouldn't be awkward, I looked her over as I walked towards them, she was wearing jean shorts and a blue wavy top and her red hair cascaded down her shoulders.

"Hey guys." I said taking a sip of my coffee, as Jade entered the small circle looking happier than usual. She gave me a kiss on the cheek which was very unusual, without thinking I looked directly at Cat and her face was masked well but I saw something else in her eyes.

"What's got you in such a great mood?" Andre piped up and the rest of us nodded. She gave off another smile.

"Well can't a girl be happy? I've got a bunch of friends and a loyal boyfriend." She said smiling and I swallowed hard glancing at an equally as uncomfortable cat. Before anymore words could be spoken the bell rang and everybody rushed to class, before she could run off I grabbed Cat's arm and dragged her into the Janitors closet. Once I closed the door behind us after I peeked through the crack making sure nobody was there I turned to the redhead who had an innocent smile on her face.

"Listen Cat I don't want to sound like a jerk but, you can't tell anybody about that kiss!" I said and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"What kiss?" She said innocently and I opened my mouth to remind her before nodding my head smirking.

"Exactly." I turned around and opened the door and before I left I muttered.

"I'll pick you up after school.

**Cat**

I bobbed on my feet momentarily waiting a moment after Beck had gone to smile at myself. I have liked Beck for a while and I felt special whenever he smiled at me. I couldn't wait to hangout with him again and see what would happen, even if I knew that if anybody found out about it, it would surely sruin the entire group. I was pondering the side effects of this coming out when I remembered that I was late for class and I set off.

After making a ladybug costume, learning more choreography and singing a Katy Perry song it was time for lunch and as usual I was happy to see my friends. As I was walking Beck peered at me from across the table and I gave him a small wave before sitting down.

"Hi everyone!" I said and I was replied with a chorus of "Hey". I looked at all my friends and noticed that Rex was missing.

"Hey Robbie, where is Rex?" I asked and all the others looked around the table for him before we all turned back to Robbie.

"He said that he was tired of sitting by you losers and told me to put him by some hot chicks. His words not mine." He said holding up his hands in defense. Just then I girl that I didn't quite recognize walked over to our table and threw Rex at Robbie I giggled and smiled looking down at my food.

"Cat you've been in an awfully good mood too. What's up with that?" Jade said looking at me and I gave her a shrug.

"I'm always happy?" I said but it came out more like a question.

"Yeah. But your even more happy today. It's a boy isn't it?" She said smirking and I giggled opening my mouth about to say it was before I remembered what Beck told me and I had to keep a low profile.

"My mom is making Red Velvet cupcakes after school." I said with a smile and they all smiled back, it wasn't a lie actually my mom was making Cupcakes but that wasn't why I was so happy, or at least not the entire reason.

After lunch I had a class on stage work and then Sikowitz. I walked through the doors and noticed a seat next to Beck, I sat their smiling at him and Jade walked over.

"Oh, I guess you must be Beck's girlfriend!" She said accusingly and I was about to open my mouth to say something but she beat me too it by laughing.

"Just kidding! You should have seen the look on your face, if I didn't know better I would say you two were dating." She said and then took the seat next to me, I allowed myself a nervous laugh and next to me Beck let out a breath of air.

In class we did a short skit that involved me and Andre playing a babies and Beck and Robbie playing the loving parents now Sikowitz is telling us about our project.

"All projects must be handed in three weeks from now, they will be recorded not live. Also they better be good because this is a big assignment and-" He was cut off by the ring of the bell and I smiled remembering that I was going to be able to hangout alone with Beck. I grabbed my backpack from underneath the stairs and hopped off. I walked into the hallway and stopped when I heard Jade and Beck talking.

"Want to come over and hangout?" Jade asked him leaning against the lockers and holding her books against her hips. Beck nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Me and my family are watching a hockey game tonight." He said and reaching down to put away his books.

"I love hockey!" She stated and he hesitated for a moment.

"And then we are going to sing songs by the fireplace and have a family dinner." He said and she walked away with her hands up obviously not wanting to take part In any of those events, I giggled and he gave me a wink as I passed by on the way to my locker. I quickly threw my books in and grabbed my sweater before heading out the doors not wanting to talk to anybody about my after school plans. I got to Beck's car before he did so I sat on top of the hood waiting for him I was looking up in the sky staring at clouds when I heard footsteps. I looked down with a smile expecting Beck but instead I was greeted by the confused face of Tori.

"Cat what are you doing?" She asked and I stared at her a blank look on my face as I tried to come up with an excuse.

"Just going over to Beck's to brainstorm." I said and she gave me another puzzled look.

"Didn't you go over there yesterday?" Again I was dumbfounded.

"Yeah I was over there for a bit but my brother had an emergency so I had to leave early." She nodded forming an "o" with her mouth and then she gave me a small wave before she got in her car and left. I turned my head to see a smiling Beck walking towards me. I jumped off the hood and he unlocked the door and started the car.

"Sorry it took me so long Andre was telling me about his date with Miko, he never got a chance to tell me about it yesterday.

"Oh, where did they go?" I asked as he pulled onto the road driving off.

"Some place in Northridge, they thought it would be nice but apparently it was just a trashy place filled with Northridge girls." He said chuckling.

"Well duh! What did they do after that?" I asked curious about the conversation him and Andre had yesterday at lunch. He looked slightly nervous.

"They, they you know?" He looked at me and I shook my head confused at his question.

"They had sex." He muttered and I blushed, I was a virgin, the only one in the group besides Robbie, of course he wasn't a virgin by choice. He rubbed the back of his neck again and I noted that was something he did when he was nervous.

"Tori thinks that you have a boyfriend you're not telling us about." He said with a smirk and I blushed.

"Tori is nosy." I said simply and he chuckled at my response. We pulled into his driveway and I rushed into the beloved RV, when he opened the door I jumped through again jumping onto the bed. He stood leaning against the doorway smirking at me as I patted the bed next to me. He turned closed the door and sat down next to me, he looked at me and then jumped up.

"I just remembered I bought something for you at a stand that was a few blocks from my house!" I sat up too and he opened the mini fridge pulling out a red velvet cupcake. I jumped up hugging hum before yanking it out of his hands. I licked the icing off before biting into it, he sat there watching me and when I was done he glanced down at my lips.

"You've got something right there." He said pointing at the corner of my mouth, I reached up to wipe it off but he held my hands down, I looked up at him confused until he started leaning in and connected our sucked on the corner of my mouth and slid his tongue along my bottom lip asking for access, I opened my mouth slightly and his tongue ventured inside. He pinned me down on the bed and his hands moved to my hips, he tore his lips away from mine looking me in the eye before burying his head in the crook of my neck. He sucked lightly on my collarbone, I hoped he wouldn't leave a huge mark but I was too busy enjoying him to stop him. I moaned lightly and I felt him smile against my neck and he ground his hips against mine letting out a low growl before looking up to me. He has a shocked look on his face and then he sat up quickly.

"Sorry, I mean, I didn't mean to take it that far. I know you are a virgin and all." He stuttered out and I smiled at his nervousness.

"No I'm glad you did, it was great." I said and he smiled.

"What does this make us?" He asked and I thought about it for a second, I would love to be his girlfriend but he obviously wasn't ready for that.

"I'm your dirty little secret." I said with a wink and he smiled back at me.

**SOOOOO? How was that? There wasn't much drama but I guarantee you there will be LOTS! Mainly with Robbie, Jade and Tori but I wont give away anymore than that! So thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it, like really hoped because I didn't get much feedback last time soooo you know what to do! REVIEW!**


	3. Lady And The Tramp

**Okay I'm back with another quick update, this is a longer chapter but I hope you guys like it. I try to have my chapters about 1500 words or more. This chapter is a little sappy, but I think it is interesting and I hope you guys like it. Well I will let you read. Please review it really helps me!**

Every time we touched adrenaline coursed through my veins, I felt so daring, just saying those words in my head made me blush uncontrollably. Dirty little secret. I don't know why that came into my mind but I knew that he wanted to keep this a secret for as long as he could. I was thinking about this on my way to school, I was excited today, also nervous. Beck promised that he would take me on a date today, but what if there is somebody there we know, my head filled with worries before I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"What's up lil' red?" I turned to Andre with a smile on my face.

"Just thinking." He nodded respecting my space, Andre had offered to give me a ride because Jade wasn't going to be at school today she had to visit some relatives. My excitement grew the closer we got to school. Andre pulled into the parking lot and we walked into the school together. I noticed the other four were already here, Robbie was standing casually Rex in hand, Beck was leaning against the lockers, Jade was next to him and Tori was talking to Trina in the other end of the hallway. To most people this was just another normal day but not for me, going on a first date with Beck was a dream come true, I completely blocked out the fact that he currently has a girlfriend. I had gotten used to the idea. Today I could already tell she wasn't in as good of a mood seeing she was ready to lunge at Robbie and Rex.

"Hello!" I jumped into the middle of the group and Jade jumped slightly almost spilling her coffee in the process.

"What did I tell you about scaring me?" She said threateningly, I looked at her and Beck chuckled slightly. That's when Robbie spoke up.

"Hey Cat. I was wondering if tonight you would like to come over to my place and hangout?" He asked and I gave Jade and Beck a wary look, before shaking my head.

"I have plans." I stalled hoping to find a better reason not to go with him. Jade seemed unfazed by this remark and Robbie nodded his head, he opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. Robbie was my friend and I didn't want to hurt him, but I would never want to date him either.

"So any of you have plans for this weekend?" Beck asked and I was relieved he broke the awkward silence that recently shrouded the air.

"Why don't we all hangout at my place?" Tori said appearing almost out of nowhere. I thought about her suggestion, last time we all met up was at Karaoke Dokie, it was cut short when Jade slammed a girls head against the wall for flirting with Beck. I would hate to see what she would do to someone who was kissing him, I whimpered at the thought.

"Sounds fun!" Beck spoke up taking me out of my stupor. I smiled at him which he returned, without warning Robbie sighed dramatically and stomped off. Everybody in the group gave each other puzzled looks before returning to our normal conversation.

After school Tori gave me a ride because Beck had to do some grocery shopping, he didn't want to make me wait for him, I said I would but he insisted that I go home and get ready for our date.

"Robbie asked you out again I here." She said simply not looking away from the road.

"Yeah." I sighed and she turned to me with a reassuring smile. Tori may be nosy sometimes but she is a good friend and very loyal and compassionate.

"Well maybe I could get Andre to talk to him." She said almost thinking out loud, I nodded my head in agreement. She slowed to a stop by the curb and I jumped out of the passengers seat waving a quick goodbye before hopping off to go get ready for my date.

**Beck**

I closed the door of my car behind me struggling to hold the multiple bags of groceries and unload them in my RV. My phone vibrated with a text from Cat.

**Received 4:09**

**Kitty Cat: **Should I wear something nice?

I chuckled and sent her a text back telling her to just wear something casual, I was planning on just taking her to a restaurant a little further from here so nobody would see us.

I texted Cat for most of the day and Andre stopped by the RV on his way to pick up Miko for his date, I tried to get it out of him where they were going but he's letting her pick. I didn't press the matter any further considering there are hundreds of restaurants in LA what are the chances we would pick the same one. I dismissed my thoughts as I pulled out of my driveway wearing casual denim jeans a flannel shirt and boots. I was excited to see her. She told me to just wait in the car for her because she didn't want her mom asking any questions about why she is going on a date with Jade's boyfriend. I pulled to a stop and leaned back in my chair, it just hitting me that this thing is real, I am cheating on my girlfriend and I don't feel a pang of regret, I feel a little guilty but I'm glad that I'm doing this. Besides Jade was the worst girlfriend ever, she never listened to me when I talked, always yelling and violent. The girl walking down the steps was the complete opposite, she looked amazing in a simple pink dress and heels. She stepped into the vehicle and she gave him a smile.

"You look amazing." I stated and she grinned ear to ear, she leaned across giving me a kiss on the cheek. With that I drove off.

"Where are we going?" She asked and I slowed to a stop at a traffic light.

"A place called Al cavino it's just a casual Italian place that my parents took me to once, it's nice, good food and good service." I explained to her and she bounced lightly on her seat letting out a small squeal.

"How far is it?" She asked and I could tell she was anxious to get there.

"About fifteen minutes, I didn't want to run in to anybody there. I never heard any of the others talk about this place so that's why I picked it." She nodded her head in understanding. Every so often I would turn to look at her, she had a far off look in her eye smiling and watching the passing street lights. My mind wandered back to Jade who would nag about things that annoy her on the way to dates and during. At times she had her charm but at the moment I was completely infatuated with the beautiful girl with red hair and a love for everything and not a care in the world. Without thinking I let one hand go of the steering wheel and intertwined my fingers with hers. She looked up at me smiling.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you like me." She said with a wink and squeezed my hand gently.

"Shh! It's a secret." I said giving her an identical wink.

The drive there was filled with laughs and comfortable silences, I stopped the car in the somewhat large parking lot and glanced over at the giddy girl next to me. I hesitated before letting go of her hand and walking into the restaurant with her beside me. I opened the door for her and instantly a waft of sweet smells were blown into the night air. Before I had a chance to look around a waiter came up to us.

"Only the two of you?" She asked politely and Cat nodded excitedly.

"Okay right this way." She instructed and Cat grabbed my arm, we were seated in a far corner, we had a booth to ourselves. Cat jumped in glee when she found out but I wasn't surprised there were only fifteen or so other customers in the dimly lit restaurant.

"It smells so nice in here!" Cat said enthusiastically, I nodded my head and noticed the waiter coming towards us.

"What would you like to drink?" A different waiter asked pulling out a notepad to write on.

"Pink Lemonade please." Cat said politely, I thought about just having a water but decided against it.

"I'll have the same." I said with a smile as she handed us two menus.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few to get your orders." She said and walked off. Cat stared at her as she left.

"I wonder what it would like to be a waiter." She pondered and I smiled at the thought of Cat and her enthusiasm working here.

"I think you would be a great waiter." I said to her with a smile which she returned, she looked down at her menu flipping quickly through all the pages. I did the same deciding that I would have a simple lasagna.

"We'll share a large spaghetti!" I looked up not even noticing the waiter already back and in an instant she was taking my menu and walking off. I laughed slightly at her and she looked at me confused.

"What? It's what they always eat in the movies!" She said and I laughed again at that making her smile.

"Let me guess. Lady and the Tramp." I said and she nodded her head giving me a thumbs up and I smiled at remembering the old childhood movie.

"Beck!" I turned my head to see who was calling my name, Andre was walking towards us hand in hand with a smiling Asian girl. I turned to look at a wide eyed Cat. Andre sat down next to me grinning and Cat moved over so Miko could sit next to her.

"What are you two doing so far away?" He asked puzzled and I looked at Cat who quickly opened her mouth.

"Beck took me to animal emergency because my brother's pet turtle had another accident and he promised that he would take me out afterwards. Just as friends you know." She said the last part nervously and Andre nodded in understanding.

"Wait, weren't you supposed to watch a hockey game with your parents?" He asked again and I glanced at Cat who shrugged.

"My dad's favourite team was down by three going into the second so he turned it off. What are you guys doing here?" I asked trying to take me and Cat out of the spotlight, I knew he didn't think that we were on a date but I still had to make sure he didn't say anything to Jade.

"Miko has never had lasagna before, so I'm forcing her to try it, who doesn't love lasagna!" He said making the rest of us laugh. The waiter came and took their orders later and we were talking when our food came.

"And for the lovely couple." The waiter said as she placed the large bowl of spaghetti in front of us. Me and Cat stared at each other wide eyed and Andre looked slightly confused as the water sauntered off. I turned to Andre who stared at me for a while before bursting out laughing.

"She thought you two were dating, that is hilarious! She should see your real girlfriend, absolutely nothing like Cat!" He said laughing and I chuckled nervously and I was glad he hadn't questioned our food choice yet.

After supper Andre and Miko left because her dad wanted her back by midnight and they wanted to hangout at Andre's house for a little bit. I gave him a high-five on the way out. Cat and I were on our way back to her house to drop her off.

"I was so scared when I first saw him! By the look on your face you were too!" She said laughing and mocking my wide eyes.

"I know, good excuse by the way. Andre never wants to ask any questions about your brother's turtle." I said and she smiled up at me giggling slightly. I would definitely consider this one of the most interesting and amazing dates I've been on, I sighed as I pulled up to her house not wanting the night to end having to go back to school the next morning.

"I'll walk you up your steps." I said noting that she had a bit of a walk.

"Kay kay!" She said and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on my shoulder. We reached her door and I turned to her, I could barely see her face in the dim light of the porch light, I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and grabbed the back of her neck pulling her into me. I gently moved my lips in sync with hers, I pulled away stepping down the steps waving a goodbye to her.  
"Thanks Beck." She said before closing the door.

You're Welcome.

**I KNOOOWWWW that was pretty sappy, and I'm guessing you guys expected them to meet up with Andre but I still really liked writing this. One of the longest chapters I've ever written, please review and follow because it really gets me pumped to write when I hear positive feedback from you guys. Anyway have a goodnight and can't wait to hear from you guys!**


	4. Only For You

**Okay I'm back again, I have been updating a lot because I really like this couple and I've been getting good feedback. Also I won't be able to update tomorrow I have to go to my brother's hockey game so I figured I would knock this one off. Okay so this chapter has lots of sexual content so I would just skip this one if you're not into that stuff, but it is rated M so you were kind of warned. Anyway thanks for the reviews! Please do that again **

Smiling came natural to me, I don't notice when I do it. My mom says it's because my face is stuck that way because I used to smile so much when I was a baby. Today I had a reason, I had an amazing date with Beck, even with Andre and Miko the stolen glances, holding hands under the table. It got my heart racing and I don't know if it was the danger or just the romantic element of it all. I skipped into school today I was considerably early but I told Beck that I was going to write the summary for the movie because he was writing the script later today for the trailer. I was excited because I think our idea was good and I really want to get a good mark, I pulled out my laptop and flash drive and began typing the summary we had both agreed on what it was going to be about and I was just putting it in words.

"Why are you here so early?" I spun around and let out a sigh of relief when I realized it was just Jade, she walked forward from her previous spot in the doorway and leaned on the back of my chair.

"Just doing some quick work before class." I said with a smile and she nodded her head, I felt slightly nervous afraid that somehow she had found out about Beck and I.

"What's wrong Cat, you seem on edge?" She questioned and I looked around nervously, now that this thing that me and Beck were doing became real, the guilt is unbearable. I couldn't look my best friend in the eyes.

"I'm just hoping Robbie won't ask me out again?" I said, it came out more like a question though. She nodded but still had a puzzled look on her face. She sat down beside me and started texting on her pear-phone.

I continued to work on the project although the concentrated girl next to me was a little distracting. Slowly other students started to pour into the classroom, Robbie came first he sat next to me giving me a smile. Tori came next and immediately got in an argument with Jade, Andre came in next and I waved at him, I was glad that we ran into them last night, I still thought the date was romantic. Beck came in after, he looked happy, he had a bounce to his step and a grin on his face. I felt like a little kid, he caught my gaze giving me a smile but was cut off by Jade.

"Beck! Beck! Don't you think Tori and Sinjin would make an amazing couple?" She said being rewarded with an eye-roll from Tori and Beck. He sat in front of me, I wanted nothing more than to leave my seat and to take one on his lap, but I definitely didn't want to raise that much suspicion. I closed my laptop when Sikowitz walked in.

The rest of the Day went on somewhat smoothly, he pulled me into the Janitors closet after lunch because "He missed my lips." Beck promised that today he would come over because I'm always going over to his. House. Tori asked for a ride again but I told her that Beck had to come pick up some flour for his mom at my house, I felt bad lying to my friends. I heard footsteps, I whipped around with a smile hoping to see Beck but my face fell a little bit too noticeably when I saw it was Robbie.

"Hey Cat, are you busy? I was wondering if you wanted to go out for sushi?" He asked and I held back a sigh, I was hoping Beck would came save me from this awkward encounter but I knew he would be a while, he was talking to Sinjin about helping us with our special effects.

"Beck has to come over to my house to pick up some flour and baking stuff and I'm going to help his mom make Apple Crisp!" I said almost fooling myself with my happiness, he smiled.

"I could help, do you think she would mind if I came over?" He asked and I was getting a little tired of letting him down gently but I gave it one more go.

"It's a girly thing, a girly thing that guys aren't allowed to take part in." I said slightly flat, the boy was starting to get on my nerves and when he went to open his mouth to utter something else I was about to start yelling when Beck came jogging up to his car.

"Hey Robbie, come on Cat let's go!" He said giving me a wink as he opened the vehicle. Robbie stood there for another second before walking briskly to go get his bike, I felt bad for hurting the boy but I would only hurt him more if I led him on. I glance up at the boy who was concentrated on driving and interlaced our hands together, I felt like a real couple.

"Sorry that last night didn't work out the way that you wanted it too, I knew you wanted something more romantic." He apologized and I giggled at his nervousness.

"Beck I had a great time. Besides we can be romantic today." I flirted and he turned at me giving me a smirk which turned me on more than he could ever know. We pulled into my empty driveway stopping the Car hesitantly.

"Where is the rest of your family?" He asked looking around for another car.

"They had to go get my brother from Florida, he jumped into a semi-truck when it was stopped getting gas." He nodded his head slowly and I jumped out excited for the obvious reason. He followed me up my steps and I reached into my pocket to grab my key, I unlocked the door and took in the sweet smell of my home, Beck followed smiling and kicking his shoes off. I motioned for him to follow me and he nodded, I grabbed his hands trying to make him hurry up as I was eager to get to my room. When I got there I collapsed on my soft bed, the pink comforter surrounding me. Beck leaned down propping himself up with his elbows and planting a gentle kiss on my lips, I pulled his neck down, deepening the kiss. He gently sucked on my bottom lip and I grew impatient, he was taking it too slow. I pushed him off of me so he fell onto the bed beside me. His confused expression changed to a grin when I jumped on top of him straddling his hips.

"Easy there." He said and I bent down placing a soft kiss on his lips before whispering in his ear.

"Take me." I ground my hips into his and he let out a low growl and then placing his hands on my ass holding me still, I began to feel his growing erection on the inside of my bare leg. I kissed him again this time the kiss was filled with lust and I slowly unbuttoned his shirt leaving his lean chest exposed. I hesitated before pulling my t-shirt over my head. I felt his burning gaze and he pulled me back down to him, he aggressively sucked on my neck, making me squeak as he sucked on a sensitive part by my collarbone. He reached up for my bra clasp but looked up at me waiting for me to give him my approval. I nodded and he swiftly undid it, sliding the straps from my shoulder until it fell off completely, he stared at my breasts and I had an urge to cover them. They weren't as big as Jade's or Trina's but they weren't small.

**Beck**

I stared at the girl in front of me, her perfect breast staring back at me, I reached out for them slowly massaging them, I pulled her on top of me more. I swirled my tongue around her nipple causing her to shiver, I slowly sucked on the nipple while gently massaging the other, I switched as I listened to her moans in approval. She sat up still on top of me but slid down so she was at my knees, she unzipped my jeans and slowly pulling them off, her eyes went wide as the large tent in my boxers popped up. I knew she was a virgin.

"If you start, I might not be able to stop." I warned her and she winked at me before focusing back on the job at hand. She hooked one finger under my waistband and pulled them down. She hesitantly wrapped her fingers around my shaft making me groan, it was throbbing by now. She slowly pumped my dick once earning another moan from me, I rolled my head back as she quickened the pace and she surprised me when she wrapped he mouth around my head. She gently kissed it swirling her tongue around it before taking as much as she could in her mouth. I groaned and gripped her sheets, her slow pace was agonizing and glorious at the same time. Without thinking I grabbed the back of her hair gently and bobbed her head at a quicker pace, she didn't seem to mind. I felt myself losing it and without warning I released my seed into her mouth, I expected her to spit it out but she swallowed grinning.

"How was that?" She asked innocently and I gave off a low moan before pinning her down. I gave her a quick kiss before sliding down and pulling her shorts off of her. That left her in her boyshorts, I looked up at her as I pulled them down revealing her womanhood. I could smell her arousal and I slowly slid a finger into her wet center, she squealed slightly and I slowly worked it in and out making her shut her eyes tightly. I took this as an advantage to taste her, I slid my tongue along her slit making her whimper. I paused for a moment before sticking my tongue in her folds making her yelp slightly, I started to lap in her juices and she tangled her fingers in my hair. Her toes began to curl as I slipped one finger in while gently sucking on her clit, I stuck my tongue back in, my nose rubbing on her clit. I felt her walls tightening and she let out a breathy "Beck!" and I sucked in all the drops I could, she slowly came down from her high pulling me up to her and kissing me passionately and slowly.

"I need you." She said through shaky breaths and I nodded finding my jeans and fishing through them, I produced the condom ripping it open with my teeth and rolling it onto my cock. She looked at me nervously obviously scared. I knew that it hurt the first time and I was fairly long so I was prepared to be gentle. I lined myself up with her and she gave me a nod before I slowly slid in. She squirmed beneath me, and let out a whimper. I slowly broke her barrier and she cried out. I gave her a moment to adjust before slowly pulling out and entering again. She rolled her hips slightly and I moaned before quickening the pace. She spread her legs out more and moaned loudly.

"Faster!" She said and I put my hands on her legs spreading them out more, I picked up the pace, and her head rolled back as she gripped the sheets, I started to drive deeper as I felt myself start to lose it, her walls started closing and she let out a cry, shuddering from her ecstasy, moments later I let myself go. I hunched over her before slowly slipping out and disposing of the condom in the waste basket. I let myself back on the bed with her and she pulled the covers over us.

"Was that romantic enough for you?" She asked innocently and I gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

**So how did you like the smut, there will be a lot more in this story so give me some suggestions and that would be great. Next chapter might have some more in it, as Cat becomes more comfortable with it and less hesitant. I will hopefully be able to update Wednesday, so review please and tell me what you guys thought! I really enjoyed reading the ones that I got last time!**


	5. Close Call

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry about the wait but I was swamped. I am going to be staying at a hotel all weekend so I will try to update.**

I slowly stirred awake, the first thing I noticed was the arm wrapped protectively around me, the second was the familiar body to my back. I wanted to stay like this forever, I did not want to go to school and deal with Robbie. Beck started to sit up and I didn't notice he was awake.

"I better go home and change. You want to come with me?" He asked wiping the sleep from his eyes, I thought about it for a moment before replying.

"I'm going to stay home from school today." He nodded simply, although I wanted to spend the day with him again, we never got to see each other that much at school and I didn't want to deal with Robbie or even Jade today, I could tell he understood my reasons.

"Come over after school?" I asked the boy who was slowly getting dressed, he smiled before buttoning up his shirt and leaning down and giving me a peck on the lips.

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise." With that the boy left, I immediately saddened at the loss of his presence, I laid my head back down on the pillow and sleep soon overcame me.

I woke up feeling groggy but I rolled over glancing at my clock showing it was 3 o'clock , I groaned realizing that school was ending soon and that Beck would be coming by soon, I slowly got out of bed and made my way to the shower. I didn't want to look too horrible for when Beck came over, maybe I would make some quick supper for us, I pondered the ideas as the warm water lightly tapped my skin, after toweling off and blow drying my hair I threw on a pair of shorts and a tank-top. When I was done I sat and waited by my window, I thought about calling him but I dismissed the idea not wanting to bother him if he was driving. After what seemed like hours but was most likely only ten minutes a familiar figure walked up the steps to my house. I squealed excitedly running out of my room and down the stairs throwing open the door before he had a chance to ring the doorbell.

**Beck**

I moved my hand to ring the doorbell but before I could the door swung open and the short red-head tackled me.

"Beck!" I stumbled slightly before regaining my footing and chuckling at the small girls antics. I kissed her lightly on the forehead, she looked up at me and I leaned in for a kiss but she had already twirled around smacking me in the face with her slightly damp hair. She grabbed my hand pulling me into the house. She dragged me up the stairs and into her room, before letting go of my hand and jumping onto her bed. I smiled and she looked up at me, patting the bed beside her, I willingly sat down.

"Anything interesting happen when I was gone?" She questioned, I racked my brain to come up with something.

"Not really, Sinjin got his head stuck in another bird cage, other than that nothing really." I said smiling which she happily returned, I interlaced our fingers and she looked down at them before letting out a giggle. We sat there in a comfortable silence until she broke it.

"Did you have any trouble getting here?" She asked and further explained when I gave her a puzzled look.

"Did anybody from school question you?" I nodded in understanding.

"Actually yes, Jade asked if I was doing anything after school at lunch. I didn't know what to say so I told her that I didn't feel well." Cat nodded in understanding before grinning widely, her dimples showing. I took that moment to softly press our lips together, I tasted something sweet on her lips assuming she had been eating candy. She leaned back and I slowly leaned on top of her, she started to raise her hips to mine and I began to kiss on her chest above her shirt line which made her arch to meet me. In a moment we were snapped out of our kiss with the ring of a doorbell. We stopped, frozen not moving while it rang several times, before we heard a familiar voice. "I'm coming in!" We heard the click of Jade's boots on the floor.

Cat pushed me off of her, and I scrambled to find a place to hide, I spotted the closet and stumbled to jump into it. I heard the footsteps coming closer and I closed the door as quietly as possible. It was then I noticed what was surrounding me, hundreds of stuffed animals. I was taken out of my thoughts by the door of Cat's room opening and Jade walking through dressed in black. Cat did a good job in acting giddy as usual.

"Hi Jade!" She said grinning which Jade did not return, instead she sat at the end of Cat's bed where the red-haired girl joined her.

"Beck is cheating on me!" Jade instantly blurted out, Cat's head jerked towards me hiding inside the closet out of instinct but quickly recovered.

"What makes you say that?" Jade threw her arms in the air before replying.

"We haven't hung out once in like a week. He never makes eye contact with me anymore, and pushes me away when I try to kiss him. He's been acting so weird lately!" She said standing up and pacing the room, I held my breath as she got closer to the closet but her attention was on Cat when she piped up.

"Jade, you are being ridiculous. You know Beck, he is loyal, and trusting and he obviously loves you. You are the luckiest girl in the world!" Cat stated, although it was obvious that none of this got through to Jade.

"Well obviously I know that I am the most amazing girl in LA, but does Beck know? He could be running around with some, perky, enthusiastic blonde buying her dinner!" She said which was almost on the dot. I felt a pang of guilt until I looked at the beautiful girl next to her. Cat shook her head.

"Jade, you're being crazy. Sleep on this and I promise you will feel better in the morning!" Cat said happily and Jade gave a small smile.

"You are probably right." Jade gave Cat a small wave which Cat returned and Jade walked through the doorway, I relaxed slightly but didn't move until I heard the front door slam behind her. I slowly got out still listening to her driving away. I looked up at Cat, stuffed animals falling out. She giggled slightly before returning her face to a frown, she laid back down on her bed grabbing one of her many animals and holding it to her chest.

"What's wrong Cat?" I asked her and she squeezed her eyes shut before replying.

"I don't like lying like that, I just want to run away." I slowly climbed back on the bed and placed my arm around her, I softly kissed her temple and she opened her eyes.

"Maybe one day we will all be able to tell her." I doubted it, but I nodded and gave her a tender kiss on the lips which she returned, slowly moving her lips with mine. She deepened the kiss, by grinding against me, I smiled into the kiss and let my tongue dance with her own. She fumbled with my belt and I helped her with it, sliding my jeans down. She pulled her shirt over her head, and I smiled at the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"What? I slept all day." She said matter of factly. I took of my shirt which left me in just my boxers. She looked down at me and lightly ran her hand along the outline of my length, giggling when I became aroused. She looked up at me smiling before crashing our lips together. During the heated kiss, we struggled to take each other's clothes off. I looked around for my jeans, finding them and taking out the foil packet inside.

"Are you ready?" I asked and her reply was grabbing my member and aligning it with her entrance. I slowly thrust inside of her, she rolled her hips along with me and I let out a loud groan. I started thrusting in and out but she stopped me.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she repositioned herself on the bed.

"I just want to try something new." She said shyly and I nodded in understanding.

She climbed on top of me giving me a small smile, before sinking onto me. My eyes rolled back in my head, and I placed my hands on her hips, not controlling her movements but steadying her. I slowly rolled my hips and I stared up at her messy read hair and her gyrating breasts. I felt myself lost control and she picked up the pace, placing two hands on either side of my chest. She tightened around me and I lost it, she slowly came to a stop before giving me a large grin.

"That was, great!" I said with a large grin and she got up off of me, giggling.

"It's just like riding a horsey!" She replied and I chuckled at her . I got up and disposed of the condom, before jumping back on the bed with her.

"This isn't fair to you." I sighed hoping she wouldn't hear but she looked up at me with her chocolate doe eyes.

"What do you mean?" She questioned and I looked down at her, trying to find the right words to say.

"You deserve better than this. At the end of the, no matter how much fun we have, we are still lying to our friends." She stared at me before giving me a small smile.

"What are you going to do about it?" I kissed her nose, pulling her in to my arms tighter.

"Break up with Jade."


	6. Too Eager

**Hey everyone, so I tried to make up for the late update by posting another quick one, so don't be mad! Anyway this one doesn't have that much Bat in it but it was fun to write and hopefully you like it.**

"Tori! Tori guess what!" I shouted jumping into the taller brunettes arms, she giggled slightly returning the hug.

"What is it Cat?" I looked back up at her, staring at her brown bangs that hovered over her eyes.

"It's finally the weekend!" I shouted twirling around as the hallways cleared, after the unplanned sleepover with Beck and an entire day of boring classes which kept "Beck Time" to an absolute zero. Saying I was excited for the weekend was the understatement of the century.

"Are you still coming over tonight?" Tori asked and I was snapped out of my thoughts, I looked at her with confusion before remembering the group plans we had made to go over to Tori's today. I jumped in excitement.

"Of course silly!" I poked her on the nose and began to walk towards Beck but I noticed Jade's eyes trained on him so I swiftly changed my direction. I glanced at Robbie giving him a small wave as his stare followed me towards Jade.

"Hi Jadey!" I said waving at her, her eyes remained on Beck.

"There is something about him, I swear!" She said, he glanced towards us and I blushed slightly that eh caught us staring. He closed his locker and walked towards us.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Beck asked and I immediately replied.

"Jade and I were just talking about going over to Tori's tonight. You in?" Beck looked at me nodding and taking a sip from a coffee cup I didn't know he had.

"Yeah I'll come. Cat you need a ride home?" Beck asked and I was about to nod before Jade put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm taking Cat home." Beck stared at her for a second before opening her mouth, I gave him a stern look and he took the hint to shut up and nodded before giving Jade a light peck on the cheek. I felt a pang of jealousy before I remembered the steamy night we shared, that was more of a pity kiss. Although Jade did look like she was reassured with the small show of affection. She left the school with a smile on her face and we drove the rest of the way in silence. As I got out I turned around preparing to say that I had a ride already, hoping to get to see Beck at least for a few minutes before the party considering we wouldn't be able to get away from the group there, but she beat me to it.

"I'll pick you up at seven!" Before speeding away from my house. I sighed before walking up the steps to my house hoping to get a much needed nap before I get ready for the party.

**Jade**

"Mom I'm leaving!" I shouted behind me and my overly loving wife ran to give me a hug or something mushy like that but I forcefully slammed the door in her face. I picked at my nails as I sped through the streets of LA.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I swerved across the street, hitting the curb but still making it safely onto Beck's street. I stopped on his driveway before honking the horn a few dozen times. He came up wearing his signature ripped jeans and flannel shirt. Sometimes I hated his distractingly gorgeous appearance, his constant perfection. Even his stray hairs looked like they were meant to be there. I dismissed my thoughts as he climbed into the front seat not making eye contact with me, that hurt. For some reason.

"Hey." He said blandly and I for some reason felt like crying, I drove off faster than normal but Beck didn't seem to care.

"Would you fuck Tori?" I blurted out and Beck snapped his head towards me and chuckled. I tried to find some hint of acting in his face but I couldn't tell if it was his skill or honesty showing.

"You're crazy." He said which infuriated me even more.

"Screw you! Or is someone already doing that for you!" I screamed as I pulled into Cat's driveway. He stared at me for a while before he opened the door.

"I'm going to get Cat."

**Cat**

I hurried downstairs when my Mom called to me that there was a car in the front. I thanked her as a ran downstairs giving her and my Dad a kiss on the cheek. When I saw that it was Beck at the door I got excited and wrapped my arms around his neck almost knocking him down. He hugged back but pushed me off, I looked at him in confusion before I remember about the gothic, and slightly dangerous girl staring intently at us.  
"She's on edge." He informed me and I nodded in understanding before running down the steps in my yellow sun dress and matching flats. Beck followed and I jumped into the seat next to Jade and Beck gave me a funny look before plucking me out of the seat and putting me in the back, I giggled and he poked me in the nose as we both laughed.

"Are you two done?" We both turned our heads to look at an oblivious Jade who was again picking her nails, we blushed slightly glad that Jade considered this nothing but childish play. Beck quickly took his place in the front and I squealed as Jade drove off at a ferocious speed. I shut my eyes tightly until the ride was over.

We poured out of the car and I raced towards the door quickly and I swung the door open revealing the rest of the gang sitting around playing twister.

"Oh, I love twister I wanna play!" I said running into the pile of teenagers knocking them over.

"This game is pointless and awkward when someone like Robbie pops one." Jade said blatantly as she took a seat on the couch. Beck looked at me hesitantly, he glanced back at Jade who seemed to be waiting for him to sit next to her. Instead he chose to walk towards us, I smiled at this and Jade rolled her eyes however let out a small smile when Robbie had to stick his hand between Andre's legs.

We all were curled up together watching a horror movie, Robbie on sitting next to Andre and Me, originally I was sitting next to Beck but Robbie shoved his way between us. Beck was sitting next to Robbie and Jade and Tori was covered in a blanket hiding her face. The exact opposite of Jade who was laughing at every gruesome scene. I accidently made the mistake of squealing which apparently was the universal sign for a boy to comfort you. Unfortunately that boy was Robbie, who was currently rubbing circles in my arm, as Beck glanced every so often towards us. Beck slowly got up from the couch the entire time looking at me, he went upstairs and I waited as long as I could to follow him before the anticipation became too much for me. I jumped up and surprisingly nobody noticed except Robbie, who attempted to grab my hand. I followed Beck upstairs. I wandered the halls peaking my head in each door. Once I got to the last door I poked my head inside.

"Beck." I whispered, a hand wrapped around my waist pulling me inside as the door shut behind me. Beck pressed a soft kiss to my lips, I reveled in his warmth and his hand ran slow gentle circles on my bare leg, this touch I liked.

"I missed you." He let out breathy and I replied by grinding against him, ever since I started this 'thing' with him I have been more dominant. We kissed for a while, my hands tangled in his hair, me laying under him.

"Beck, Cat. What the fuck?" Our heads snapped up, we scrambled to become untangled and get up. We came face to face with Andre who had a shocked look on his face. I opened my mouth but all I let out was a squeak.

"I-I-I-This is bad." Beck finally got out and Andre ran a hand through his hair as I sat on the bed fiddling with my thumbs.

"So the other night, was a?" He said pointing between the two of us.

"A date. Yes, and I know that I'm dating Jade. I don't know what happened but, I plan on breaking up with her." Beck said and I supressed a smile. Andre nodded.

"Whatever man, just don't get caught. I get that Jade is obviously a bit unstable. Just be careful, I'm always here for you. Be good to lil' red." He said before hugging Beck. I stared in shock at the interaction. I wish girls took news like this that well. The two left the room and I followed as we awkwardly sat back down. This time I opted for a seat next to Tori however.

**Soooo, how was it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think please, I really want some reviews. I am currently wrapped up in BAT again, so hopefully I will be able to get another update on Saturday or Sunday, anyway review please because it would mean a lot you me and I promise to PM anybody that wants to ask questions. BYE!**


	7. Robbie's Dirty Little Secret

**Okay this chapter is kind of where the plot thickens, I won't give anything away. Not that much Bat again, but next chapter there will be quite a bit more. Also, if you like this story I encourage you to read "I Hate You Beck Oliver" It is probably my favourite story so far (I only read Bat stories) So here is the update, thanks for the reviews. I got some good ones and hopefully I will get some more. See you at the bottom!**

I sat in my car, Cat had just walked up her the steps to her house, I shivered as she bent down to pick her key from under the mat. Her skin tight jeans defining her ass perfectly through my binoculars. My erection grew until it was rock hard and I closed my eyes, trying to supress it until something interesting happened, like a week ago when she decided to dance around her room in her underwear, I haven't been able to watch her much lately, Beck has been visiting more and more often and he is much more observant than her. Besides there was no reason to watch her while Beck was there, they would just be working on a project together. She walked inside the house, after a minute or so I caught a flash of red in her room upstairs. However it disappeared quickly, I waited for it to comeback but after fifteen minutes I decided enough was enough, might as well talk to her if she is here. I opened the door to my old beat up car and slowly walked towards the house. I knocked on the door, only now realizing the tail my boxers had made through my zipper, I struggled to put it back in as I heard footsteps coming downstairs.

**Cat**

I swung the door open, a smile on my face, hoping Beck's face would be on the other side of the glass frame. My frown was noticeable as I spotted a flustered Robbie tugging at his fly while trying to give me a smile. I giggled slightly, at the clumsy boy.

"Hey Cat, can I come in?" I hesitated for a moment before stepping aside for the frazzled boy to step through. He looked around slightly before turning back to me with a smile on his face, although I had nothing against the boy, he had been acting weird lately. I'm used to him being creepy, but he had been although still creepy much more straight forward with his flirting.

"So, I came by to talk. About us." He started and my stomach dropped, I dreaded those words, and tried to keep my voice as kind as I could.

"What do you mean by _us_?" I smiled at him and he smirked slightly, attempting to seem as sexy as possible as he said this.

"Cat, don't deny the obvious attraction between us." I let out a grunt which went unnoticed as the boy continued his obnoxious rambling.

"I think it's time you matured a little bit and accepted your feelings." I fought the urge to yell at him for calling me immature, as calmly as I could I replied.

"Robbie, you have to understand, I think of you as nothing more than a friend. You just aren't my type." He looked slightly taken aback before he nodded slowly, I was startled by his snappy response.

"Cat, enough with this game! It's getting old! Just accept this!" I began to get scared as the boy advanced on me, he pinned me against the wall and I struggled against his grip. He smirked and sucked on my neck leaving slobber trailing down my tanktop.

"Robbie! I don't like you! Leave!" I yelled at him with all the courage I could muster, before I had time to react I saw black and a flash of pain shot through my head, I stumbled back holding my eye before falling to the ground in a state of dizziness. I tried to open my eyes but only one would open and the other throbbed violently, I looked at Robbie with my good eye, seeing his balled up fist and his face of shock as he looked down at me and then at his fist.

"Cat-I-I didn't mean to, I would never." He backed up slowly and I felt hot tears pour out my eyes and I gatherd all my strength and yelled at him through a cracky voice.

"Get, the fuck out of my house, before I call the cops!" He stopped talking and turned around walking out of the house, I slammed the door shut locking it and running up into my bedroom. I crawled under the bed and dialled Beck's number, wiping the tears that fell on the phone.

**Beck**

I grumbled as I rolled out of bed, reaching across the RV to my phone which was perched precariously on the counter. I grabbed it answering it when I saw that it was Cat who had called. I was startled to hear sobs on the other end, I recognized them as Cat and I instantly jolted up throwing a jacket on and getting ready to leave for her house.

"What's wrong Cat?" I replied frantically as I ran out the door, fishing in my pocket for the keys. I let out a loud groan as I realized they weren't there and jumped back into the trailer.

"Please, come." I heard through muffled sobs and I grabbed the keys and started the engine, my mind wandered to what was wrong with Cat, she probably just had a bad dream. Or there is someone in her house. With that thought I stepped on it, shortly arriving at her house. I jumped out of the car and ran up the steps before swinging the door open.

"Cat!" I yelled through the dark house, I ran upstairs hoping to god she was in her room, I swung the door open and I saw nothing, I stood there for a second trying to hear something. At last I heard a small sob come from under the bed. I let out a sigh before I crawled under the large bed.

"Cat, what's wrong?" She had her back facing me and it was shaking with muffled sobs.

"Cat, you can trust me. I would do anything to hurt you." I pleaded, she gently placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her body so she was facing me. When I saw her black eye, rage coursed through my body at the person who would hurt this small defenseless girl.

"Did you fall?" I asked hoping to god that was the case, I knew that I probably wouldn't be able to hold in my anger if somebody did actually do this to her.

"He didn't mean it." This put me over the edge, knowing that I _guy_ had did this to her, I looked at her intensely and more harshly then I meant.

"Cat who the fuck did this to you?" She flinched slightly before sobbing into her hands, through her cries I heard a muffled Robbie, I hung there with my mouth open before crawling out from under the bed I walked out of the room hearing Cat call behind me. I was going to fucking kill that boy, I slammed the door open and jogged to my car, before I could open it I felt a small hand on my forearm. I looked over at the petite girl, I tried not to look into her eyes but when I did I saw her brown doe eyes pleading out to my past the bruising skin around them.

"Please." She softly said tears still softly running down her cheek, I wiped them away with the pad of my thumb before wrapping my arms around her and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Stay." I nodded my head and walked up the steps with her, although I still held rage in my heart, she calmed it.

**So what did you think, I know some people might like Cabbie, but I personally don't. So this stories subplots will mainly be between problems with Jade and Robbie. Robbie is a lot like he is in the show but he is much more shady and secretive. My whole story is already planned out so I can tell you that next chapter is very interesting! With a lot more Bat. Please review because it helps me write faster!**


End file.
